


"NO BOUNDARIES"

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Future, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin traveled into the stormy night never knowing the road ahead of them. A tragic accident took their lives. A promise was made before their last breath were taken. Over 60 years had passed, will the soul mates find each other? And if they did, would they remember the promise that was made that night of tragedy.Their destiny is about to prove that their love hasno boundaries.





	"NO BOUNDARIES"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I've worked on the idea for this fic for a year and finally got the guts to get it edited and so on. There are deaths of major characters in this fic. Although B/J's death is a big part of this fiction, also be advised that this is a **REINCARNATION fic.** A big thanks to everybody who helped me with this story (the great **GIRLOFTHEBURBS**   for beta and the awesome **SANAMI** for my gorgeous banner, of course). 

 Feedback will be greatly appreciated. 

 

[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/albums/w67/doppelganger44/gale%20harold/?action=view&current=noboundaries.png)

* * *

**1\. The death of the lovers.**

“Let’s not confuse the definition of reincarnation based on Buddhism to the Hindu definition of reincarnation--” 

“There’s a difference?” Michael cut Ben off in the middle of his sentence, his nose shriveled in question.

“Yes, Michael,” Ben answered patiently, enthusiasm not leaving his voice. 

Quite a few people were gathered around the professor as the simple conversation turned into a lecture. Justin, with Ted and Blake sitting next to him, their arms wrapped around each other, were among the people who joined in the little group formed inside Ben and Michael’s house. It was New Year‘s Eve and Michael and Ben held a party in their warm and cozy house just outside Liberty Ave. Everybody was there, even Mel and Linz with Gus, who was twelve and JR who just turned ten. 

Most of the people were busy with their own gossiping and stories, and Justin did not want to be bothered by them, so he decided to leave Brian with the other group. 

“Literally, reincarnation is _‘to be made flesh again’_ ,” the professor said, once again capturing the ears of the people surrounding him. A couple would make comments like, “that’s full of sh--” but would immediately be interrupted by Ben’s words. 

“In Hinduism, the soul is immortal but the body is subject to die and rebirth. So reincarnation is coming back to life after dying, but occupying a different body. In Buddhism--”

“And what’s the discussion all about, big dicks? Tight ass?” Brian loudly cut in, wrapping his arms around Justin from the back. Everybody looked at him, including Ben. Some rolled their eyes upon hearing this, others expressed annoyance. But Zen Ben, as usual, was calm and relaxed. There was no sign of impatience in his eyes, just eagerness to continue with the discussion. 

“Reincarnation,” Justin said, looking up at Brian. Brian then lowered his mouth to his lover’s face and gave him a wet one on the lips. “Pretty interesting actually,” finished Justin after accepting Brian’s kiss. 

“I didn’t know you believed in mystical bullshit like this, Sunshine.” Amusement was evident in Brian’s voice. 

“Believe it or not, Brian, there are a lot of things out there that cannot be explained. Certain things happen that is out of our control,” Ben replied to Brian, patience remaining in his voice. “A lot of people in this modern day, religious or not, accept this concept because of the unexplainable differences that exist among us. Some people are successful with their lives, some remain at the very bottom, no matter how hard they work--“

“ _ **That** _ is what you call laziness. I don’t think we should believe some mystical crap so that some loser can use it as an excuse to sit on their asses all day and be miserable and poor,” argued Brian. 

“People who believe in the entirety of human race with nature wouldn’t agree with you, of course. But reincarnation not only serves as an explanation to our differences. A lot of philosophers and teachers also believe that a person’s soul comes back to be reborn to a different body to complete a task he wasn’t able to fulfill in his past life,” Ben continued.

“Well, if there is such thing as reincarnation, I should be happy,” Brian replied with a mischievous smile and continued, “more time fucking hot guys for me.” Everybody once again rolled their eyes. Justin winced but his full lips were also with a smile. Brian’s straightforwardness never bothered him. Justin knew who Brian was and he loved him inside and out. 

“Are you ready to go, Sunshine?” Brian asked as he dragged him away from the group. Ben happily and thankfully continued with his mini-lecture. Michael quietly followed the lovers. 

“I will be as soon as I get to say goodbye to everybody,” Justin looked at his lover’s eyes. Brian just nodded then Justin turned away to say goodbye first to his mother, then to their friends.

“Brian, are you sure you don’t want to spend the night here? I mean, it’s really bad outside right now,” said Michael to Brian as he approached him, giving him a tight hug. “The weather’s terrible. Just stay, celebrate New Year’s with us. Watch the ball drop--”

“Well, I’d rather watch a different type of ball _drop_ tonight,” replied Brian as he accepted Michael’s hug. Michael shook his head as they let go; he knew Brian was referring to his single testicle partnered by an artificial one. 

“Besides, I don’t think that my type of New Year’s celebration would be listening to you and the professor go at it, or worst, listening to his discussion about his mystical nonsense,” added Brian. 

“Asshole!” Michael yelled at Brian jokingly, his smile wide. “Well, just--just take care, alright?” 

“Mikey, don’t get all sappy on me.” Brian moved his eyes from Michael to Justin, who was standing not that far from him and Michael. The young man was surrounded by Linz, Mel, the kids, Debbie and Jennifer. Justin turned his head towards him; their eyes met. 

“It’s finally finished?” He heard Michael say.

Brian just shrugged his shoulders. “It had to be sooner or later. He spends more time in that room more than any room in the mansion. He can’t work in the dark so--”

Michael understood Brian so well. He knew Brian was not very good in expressing his true feelings through words. He knew Brian meant to say _‘I can’t let him work in the dark’_ and _‘I am happy to see he is happy spending time in the mansion.’_ But he understood. He always had. 

“A week then,” said Michael.

“You’ll survive without me for a week, Mikey,” Brian once again looked at his best friend. His eyes fixed on his face. “It is me that I’m worried about.”

Michael felt sadness in his voice. “It’s just a week.”

Brian placed his leather glove-covered hand on Michael’s cheek. “I love you, Mikey. Always have, always will.”

Michael got alarmed for a second. He felt his best friend was going to be gone for quite some time. Before he could reply, Brian already walked toward Justin.

~~~~

“Justin, make sure Brian drives safely,” Jennifer gave her son a hug as they said their goodbyes. 

“Mom, we’ll be fine.”

“What the fuck are you kids thinking anyway, driving in a winter storm?!” Debbie freely expressed her feelings towards Brian and Justin leaving for Britin. “Sorry kids,” she added when she saw both Mel and Linz covered each of their child’s ears. “And before New Year’s too?!”

“Debbie, I would love to stay and I know Brian feels the same way.”

“We know that’s a load of cr--” Mel said.

“The kids!” cut in Lindsay.

“--baloney,” Mel continued.

“He wanted to celebrate New Year’s at the mansion. He said there’s something he wanted to show me.” Justin’s smile was contagious. 

“Hmmm, I wonder what has in store for you, hon,” Jennifer naughtily commented. This made Justin blush.

“Mom!” Jennifer just laughed and he couldn’t help but to do the same. He turned his head towards Brian who, as he guessed, was watching him. They exchanged a smile. He was standing right next to Michael, probably saying his goodbyes to him too.

“Alright, dear.” Jennifer held Justin on the side of his face then gave him a kiss on the lips.” Take care, and I love you.”

Justin smiled and let his eyes wander on his mother face for a little bit before replying, “I love you, too Ma. Please send my love to Molly.” Molly was spending her New Year’s with their father since she already spent Christmas with their mother and him. 

Jennifer nodded. She once again hugged Justin and gave him one last kiss. 

Debbie, Lindsay and the kids gave Justin a hug. Brian approached them and said, “Stop trying to make him straight.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Mel said.

“Gus, say ‘bye’ to Daddy,” said Lindsay.

“Son,” Brian kneeled down and looked at the boy who was already 12, and as the days went by, was starting to look more and more like him. 

“Dad, I’ll see you before school starts,” the little boy said, looking Brian in the eyes.

“Yes, of course. Be good now,” Brian said before giving Gus a tight hug, then almost a whisper Brian said, “I love you, son,” then he stood up and pulled Lindsay closer to him.

“You’ve grown up so much, Peter,” she had a smile on her face.

“I will see you again, Wendy,” was all he said in her ear. 

They kissed. 

“I love you, Brian.” 

He hugged her tighter. 

Debbie, after giving Justin a hug and a kiss, went over to Brian.

“Take care of Sunshine,” she whispered to him.

“Yes, mom,” he quietly answered. 

Emmett, his new boyfriend, Zach, Ted and Blake all bid Brian and Justin goodbye. They all saw them take off under the night’s white and grey skies. 

~~~~

Brian drove the Corvette toward Britin, where he and Justin were going to be spending their New Year’s week, to the opposition of their friends and family. There was a snow storm warning in the tri-state area but Brian and Justin insisted that they were going to be okay. Besides, the storm hadn’t really started yet, was their argument. The drive started smoothly. They were quietly enjoying the ride to the countryside.

“Do you think we’d be together, I mean in the next life?” Justin all of 

the sudden asked Brian after a long silence. 

“Sunshine, you’re still thinking about all the crap the professor had to say?” Brian looked at his lover sideways, one eyebrow raised. Justin had been quiet most of the trip. He thought he was just tired, he didn’t think he was still thinking of the discussion about reincarnation. 

“I’m just curious, that’s all. What if it’s true? I mean, what if after this life there is another that awaits us? Do you think we’d still be us? We’d be together?” Brian could tell that Justin was more than curious about the subject; he was fascinated by it. Brian didn’t really care about it and he didn’t know what to tell Justin. 

“Who else are you going to be? You can only be who you are and nothing else. Just a different body,” he said to him.

“When we die--”

“Justin.”

“Brian, when we die, promise you’d look for me in our next lives,” continued Justin with a smile on his face. His eyes teased Brian. He knew Brian hated romantic stuff like this. But he wanted him to promise, even if it was just a playful promise. 

“Justin, I’m not about to play this fucking game.” Brian wore his ‘what-the-fuck’ face.

“Just promise,” Justin continued to tease Brian. 

Brian once again looked at Justin sideways. He saw determination on his handsome face. Quickly, Brian looked at the road again, for a second he didn’t see where he was going. Then looked back at Justin, again shaking his head. He finally gave in, “I promise.” 

As soon as he said the words, he drove onto a thick slush of snow, making him lose control of the ‘Vette. It swiveled left and right then a sharp left and hit a guardrail. The Corvette flipped three times as it went down the hill, then darkness…..

~~~~

“Justin,” was the first thing that came out of Brian’s mouth as soon as he regained consciousness. He looked over to the passenger’s seat and saw his lover’s head, only it wasn’t blond; it wasn’t shiny anymore like the summer days they’d spent together for so many years. It was covered in red. The windshield and the window right next to Justin were smashed and covered in blood. Brian remembered Justin’s head resembling the day he was hit by a baseball bat. 

“Justin, no, no, no,” Brian’s voice was hair-raising. It was like the howl of a wild dog in the night when the moon was full and bright. It was a wail of a soul mourning. He tried reaching for Justin but he couldn’t move… he couldn’t feel his legs. He tried pulling them so that he could release himself but they were stuck in the crushed metal of the once handsome sports car. 

“Justin, wake up!” Tears rolled down Brian’s cheeks when he didn’t hear any response. Then he saw movement. Justin lifted his blood-drenched head. There was a smile on his lips. 

“Brian, I’m okay…” his voice was calm, no sign of fear or worry. But Brian couldn’t see Sunshine, his eyes no longer blue but black. His chest tightened; __He can’t die right now, he can’t.__ He had to get someone to care for Justin….he needed someone…immediately.

“Brian,” Justin reached for him. “It’s okay, we’ll be alright.”

“Justin, stop talking, help is coming soon….” _W _ho was he lying to_?_ The storm intensified by the minute and they were down a steep hill. No one would be able to see them right away. He didn’t know how long they’d been down there, unprotected from the coldness of the unfortunate night. It was starting to freeze, and he knew it was coming. Death hovered on top of them like a dark rainstorm cloud. __But not like this,__ he told himself. __Not like this.__

“Brian, I remember…” Justin whispered under his breath.

“What, to turn the stove off? That’s really good, Sunshine, really good,” Brian’s breathing was now slowing down too. He knew he was losing blood quickly. 

“The prom night…You came…” Brian closed his eyes, trying to prevent his salty tears from kissing his cheeks once again, but to no avail. He closed his eyes tightly, as if also remembering that special night. He tightened his grip on Justin’s shoulder. 

“We were hot, just like Daphne said,” Justin coughed in the middle of his sentence. 

“Justin, you have to conserve your energy,” Brian was very concerned, and frightened of the fact that Justin was slowly fading away. 

“And you kissed me in front of everybody….”

“You were ire-” he couldn’t finish it, “you were irresistible.” it seemed it was such a distant memory, it was one of the many he shared with Justin. One of the many he treasured more than anything. 

“My mom told me, too,” this time Justin closed his eyes.

“Not to drive in a snow storm,” a fake laugh escaped Brian’s dry mouth. 

“You were there, at the hospital… every night that I was there,” he barely heard Justin. His breathing withered away, his lips turned purple and the once warm body of his lover turned ice.

“Justin, Justin, no, not right now. Not right now,” Brian almost screamed, he wanted to hold Justin but since his legs were stuck, he couldn’t move. He felt very helpless and hopeless. But it seemed that his will was not about to give up, for it kept playing in his head how much he wanted to hold Justin right now. He forced his legs to budge even just a little bit. When he was able to move an inch, he pulled his right leg, twisted it every way he could until he was screaming of such intense pain. He felt warm blood gushing from his damaged leg. At last, he freed his right leg and was able to pull the left one without much pain. 

He immediately moved closer to Justin and held his fragile body tighter, closer to his body, as if trying to give the young man whatever life that was left within his own mortal body. 

“Brian, just let go… we’ll be fine,” Justin said in a whisper; there was a slight shiver in his voice. “Always remember, I love you more than anything in my life…” and with his last words, he took his last breath. 

“No, no, no Justin! JUSTIN!” __No, this can’t be. It can’t be.__ Brian held Justin’s body closer to him like he’d never held him before. He was taking in the last words he said to him. He rocked back and forth, back and forth with Justin on his chest as he wept. 

He wasn‘t sure if his body was frozen from the cold or just completely numb from losing his soul mate. He no longer wanted to breathe. In his entire life he never felt like this before. He didn’t think such pain existed. There was no more reason for him to continue. No more reason to go on. He once again looked at Justin’s face; it was serene and peaceful. It was time to let go. He knew it was coming. And yes, it would be like this. He remembered the professor’s lecture about reincarnation. He laughed sadly and started talking to the lifeless body in his arms. 

“I will find you, you hear me? I will find you, Sunshine… I will find you.” Brian whispered to his lover’s cold ear. He gave Justin a kiss on the mouth and as he closed his hazel eyes, he said for the last time, “I love you, Justin…” 

It was 12 midnight. 

 

_To be continued..._


End file.
